vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Powerpuff Girls wiki http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SonicXHelen Daipenmon 17:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not Vandalism -- RandomTime 17:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/File:1645976.jpg Not supposed to be on there at all.--Daipenmon 06:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shira_bell She has been altering the Buttercup and Blossom pages from English to French, also the funny pictures pages.--Daipenmon 13:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned locally and not vandalism. Like the rest. -- sulfur 14:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thomas wikia The admin at Thomas wikia is 100% dishonest. He doesn't deserve to be an admin anymore. Skipper101 05:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing to do here, use . 05:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Knitting and Crochet wiki Can someone please 'deal with' 71.171.75.232|71.171.75.232 who vandalised the main page of the above wiki. Jackiespeel 22:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 23:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I distinguish between vandalism and 'sandboxery, fingers-in-a-twist and similar' (as with the Tower Bridge article on London Wiki). If 'the proverbial someone' could create a Hobbesian wiki (being a war of all against all etc) where the former could be banished to and so only annoy each other... Jackiespeel 16:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The Hobbesian state of nature wiki would doubtless need everybody to be an admin, thus ensuring that it is an all-out war, and I doubt that it would make the trolls go away -- RandomTime 16:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Wiki http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.74.77.10 Blanking out our pages and leaving foul messages on his talk page. 01:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked by local admin -- RandomTime 01:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) PowerListing Gay porn here http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles No admin to speak of. Thanks Also bestiality, thought you'd like to know Omni314 08:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) FFWiki http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mr._Dr._Prof._Patrick Clarent 02:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Global blocked the IP. 02:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Another vandal attack while the admins are away: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:173.67.254.70 Catuse167 02:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked by Local admin -- RandomTime 03:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, they nuked it about ten minutes after I posted up here. There weren't any on at the time, though.Catuse16704:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Super Smash Bros wiki http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.234.169 --Daipenmon 13:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't reject. That's against the rules. Revert an edit of mine one more time and I'll upload a picture of Miss Scary.) Seriously l did nothing wrong till he started the threats again. :Just post the contribs link. When you post a quote of what he said, it looks a lot like you're posting it yourself. -- sulfur 15:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) nwn2.wikia.com Howdy, I'm one of the administrators on nwn2 gaming server where we banned a player, 6 months ago he started to vandalize our wikia ( http://nwn2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sigil_-_City_of_Doors&action=history ) which we reported to Wikia staff whom promptly banned him for 6 months. Now seems like he holds a long term grudge since he's back at doing so. ( http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/84.80.6.37 ) His IP is 84.80.6.37, from the link just before this, you can check the "block log" where you can verify him being blocked once before, and from the history link above you can verify that he already has edited quite a few trollish messages. I don't think he knows that I actually have put automatic follow on that page so everytime someone else than myself edits it, I'll know because I get email of it. I've read the terms of use, and it'd seem like he's at least breaking the following terms: ( http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use ) - Harass members of the Service; - Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; Gormiti Wiki The Gormiti Wikia has been left by any admins and has many pages which are either fan fiction or just things completely off topic, which I would like to ask to be deleted so that I may start work on redoing it. I've tagged as many as I can. http://gormiti.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Those are local issues. VSTF can only clean up after spam or vandalism.Godisme 04:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Hm? I was asking for the pages to be deleted, as no one with the power is there to do so. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::VSTF do not do that. You will need to about that. The VSTF only delete pages that are spam or vandalism. They are not replacement admins.Godisme 04:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::"The Gormiti Wikia has been left by any admins and has many pages which are either fan fiction or just things completely off topic, which I would like to ask to be deleted so that I may start work on redoing it." I would consider out of place fan-fiction pages and pointless articles spam, but I could be wrong, and I apologize if I am. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Fan fiction and off topic pages are neither spam nor vandalism. Spam is the advertisement of external products, vandalism is malicious attacks on a wiki. Fan fiction and off topic pages do not fall under that. Talk to staff, they can handle this. VSTF cannot help. Godisme 04:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC)